Document ES 1119081 U discloses a single-axis solar tracker comprising an elongated structure on which there are installed in a co-planar manner a plurality of photovoltaic panels, a tubular rotating shaft fixed to a lower side of said structure and arranged along a longitudinal direction thereof, a plurality of support feet distributed along the structure, each support foot having an upper end which supports a bearing coupled to said tubular rotating shaft and a lower end anchored to the ground, and a drive motor operatively connected for rotating the tubular rotating shaft together with the structure and said photovoltaic panels according to the relative movements of the Sun.
Several parallel rows of single-axis solar trackers are usually arranged in a solar energy harvesting installation, such as the one described in said document ES 1119081 U, for example, where each row includes several single-axis solar trackers with the tubular rotating shafts thereof being mutually aligned. One drawback is that the conductor wires having positive and negative polarities, conducting electrical energy generated by the photovoltaic panels connected in series of the different single-axis solar trackers forming a row must be supported, for example by means of cable trays, and conducted to a junction box located in the final single-axis solar tracker of the corresponding row, which entails a complex installation and the need to incorporate numerous additional elements.
Document WO 9012990 A1 discloses a support assembly for mounting an array of photovoltaic panels to a support surface such as the ground. The support assembly comprises front and rear horizontal supports and a plurality of front and rear support posts. The photovoltaic panels are mounted lengthwise across the horizontal supports. Each support post has an anchor portion to be driven into the support surface and a leg portion which is nested therein and longitudinally adjustable to raise or lower the corresponding front and rear horizontal supports. The horizontal supports further comprise wiring raceways to support wiring harnesses originating from the photovoltaic panels and terminating at the end of each row of photovoltaic panels in the array.
Document EP 2785164 A1 describes a computer bay comprising a rack which has two side walls placed between front and rear frontages. One side wall is equipped with an opening to allow a passage of a pipe. The opening is equipped with a pipe passage device to maintain the pipe in a place. The pipe passage device is provided with a pre-cut flexible membrane to seal the opening. The flexible membrane includes a pre-cut dividing the membrane into parts to deviate and form another opening during the introduction of the pipe. The flexible membrane includes a peripheral pad to be enchased on a peripheral edge of the former opening.